Wiki PokéPiruleta:Chat/Logs/9 June 2015
05:21 Heii 05:22 <~Mor Alex~> Holaaa 05:22 <~Mor Alex~> ¿Juegas al osu? :DDD 05:22 No hay ganas 05:23 <~Mor Alex~> He preguntado que si juegas(? 05:23 <~Mor Alex~> No que si quieres jugar(? 05:24 Ah (? 05:24 Sí, a veces 05:25 Hola 05:25 <~Mor Alex~> Hola :la: 05:25 <~Mor Alex~> Yo solo sé hacer catch the beat 05:25 Vengo porque necesito calmarme un poco 05:25 Y no tengo ni ganas de estudiar :ming: 05:25 <~Mor Alex~> lol 05:25 Holi 05:25 Yo acabo de estudiar un trabajo que tengo que hacer mañana 05:26 Pero al menos, estoy en Málaga, la que ya es mi verdadera casa, en la que puedo estar en paz sin que me toquen los cojones 05:26 Cuando llegué a casa se había ido la luz y me puse nerviosa porque pensé que no iba a volver nunca :'D 05:26 Me da igual vivir enfrente de un descampado, puedo estar tranquila 05:27 <~Mor Alex~> jou 05:27 <~Mor Alex~> Mi madre me ha dicho que no puedo ser ni escritora ni filósofa 05:27 <~Mor Alex~> Que a nadie le va a importar lo que piense oe 05:27 <~Mor Alex~> * oe3 05:27 Otra vez se me ocurrió algo, esta vez, un one shot, tengo la libreta llena, y sé cómo va a transcurrir la historia y cómo va a acabar, ahora pasa lo de siempre y me sale algo chungo 05:27 <~Mor Alex~> LOOOL 05:27 <~Mor Alex~> Te entiendo demasiado(? 05:28 Mi madre y yo estábamos discutiendo y me ha regañado y se ha enfurecido porque le he dicho "Pero mamá ¿eso te afecta?" diciendo que eso no se le dice a las personas, que está muy feo 05:29 No se le puede decir absolutamente nada 05:29 Página de Desahogo#Ya no s.C3.A9 c.C3.B3mo dec.C3.ADrtelo 05:30 ...Al menos me he podido desahogar 05:30 Coño qué mal sale el link e.e 05:30 Ella me dice gilipollas o cosas peores cuando le da la gana, y yo le digo tonta y ya soy una mala hija mal hablada 05:30 <~Mor Alex~> No, pero es que 05:30 <~Mor Alex~> Ha salido en la tele que habían inventado una cosa muy interesante relacionada con apple 05:30 <~Mor Alex~> Y he dicho:"Me encanta la ingeniería" 05:30 <~Mor Alex~> Y dice mi mae:"No seas escritora, que eso es el futuro. No salvarás el mundo con un libro" 05:31 Pues no sé yo, pero yo no me levanto por las mañanas pensando 05:31 "Pues hoy... VOY A SALVAR EL MUNDO, JAJAJAJAJA, BUENA IDEA" 05:31 Por cierto, por si no lo he dicho, en el log que ahora wikia pone como opción (porque ahora las capturas no son pruebas fiables para vandalismos), y que estoy probando, sólo se registra la actividad del chat, nunca los privados 05:32 <~Mor Alex~> LOL 05:32 Y diría a eso: "No salvaré al mundo con un libro, pero al menos los libros enseñan educación y creatividad" 05:33 Además abren mucho la mente 05:33 Saludos 05:33 Hei 05:34 <~Mor Alex~> holo 05:34 <~Mor Alex~> ¿TE ACUERDAS DE MÍ? 05:34 <~Mor Alex~> PORQUE ES LA TERCERA VEZ QUE ME VES CON ESTA CUENTA 05:34 <~Mor Alex~> LORD VOLDEMORT 05:35 Mmm... 05:35 Oye, en el diario de los sueños ese, se tiene que crear una edición a parte y poner el link en la página no? Por si acaso (????? 05:36 <~Mor Alex~> lol 05:36 <~Mor Alex~> Rillianne, hijo. Rillianne 05:36 Rillianne... Aaah 05:37 Y esto se llama... Cómo se llamaba, hasta para describirlo no tengo memoria... (?) 05:38 Como decía... Cómo anda todo? 05:38 Hostia, hola Aka-sama~ 05:39 Akakakakakakakakakaakakakaakaawdjs 05:39 <~Mor Alex~> Lol 05:39 <~Mor Alex~> ¿CÓMO QUE AKA? 05:39 <~Mor Alex~> ¿TÚ ERES ESE AKA? 05:39 <~Mor Alex~> TÚ NO ERES AKA NI DE COÑA 05:39 <~Mor Alex~> TÚ ERAS... RED, ¿NO?(? 05:40 Kaka, ¿te puedo llamar Kaka? :3 05:40 Aka, Red, roxo, rojo... Sí, todo viene a ser lo mismo (?) 05:40 Roxo, me gusta, como mote tiene su estilo 05:40 Mmm... Nope 05:40 -yora fuerte- 05:41 A ver, Aka es como llamo a Lord, la otra Aka es Aka Ao 05:41 Roxo... Roxo de merda (?) 05:41 Leí soxo 05:41 xoxo (?) 05:41 Yo leí sexo... e.e 05:41 Indirectas everywea (?) 05:42 zukistrukis 05:42 Te puedo llamar LordMortadela entonces? c: 05:42 Prefiero "El que no debe ser nombrado" (?) 05:43 Me lo tomaré como un sí 05:43 <~Mor Alex~> AKA ES MI AKA 05:43 <~Mor Alex~> VOLDEMORT ES RED 05:43 Voldemort? MEIRDA LO DIJE D8 05:43 <~Mor Alex~> C'EST FINISH 05:43 <~Mor Alex~> no así no era(? 05:43 AKA ES MÍO SORRA OE3 (?? 05:43 Volde-? SSSSHHHHH 05:44 Volde- SSSSSSSSSSHHHH 05:44 <~Mor Alex~> pero 05:44 Volde- SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH 05:44 <~Mor Alex~> AKA DE AKA RINGO, AKA AO, NATHALIA FLORES 05:44 <~Mor Alex~> ES MI AKAA 05:44 Me comí una papasalchi 05:45 También me vale que me llamen rey de dioses y dios de reyes (?) 05:45 ZEUS 05:45 Bingo (?) 05:45 <~Mor Alex~> No empecemos Yellow, que me vicio(? 05:45 PD: Hay Aka de sobra para todas, ba dum tss 05:46 DIOS DE LOS DIOSES, ARRODÍLLATE MORTAL 05:46 Si votan a Zeus habrá muchos Pikachus 05:47 Bueno, al menos Aka-sama es mi lobito personal (?? 05:48 e_e 05:49 <~Mor Alex~> Pero 05:49 <~Mor Alex~> La Aka que yo hamo 05:49 <~Mor Alex~> Es la que tengo agregada en FB, es adorable y no lo quiere admitir 05:49 <~Mor Alex~> (? 05:50 Te quedaba mejor el avatar ese de KH xD 05:50 No era de KH era de HxH 05:50 Decidme un apellido japo, no me vale Asikaga 05:50 Musashi 05:50 o Miyamoto 05:50 Asikaga Asimeo 05:50 Ba dum tss 05:51 Es que no me acuerdo cómo se llama el tío ese que creo que era de fuego 05:51 Miyamoto suena muy típico 05:51 (Sí, no he jugado a KH) 05:51 Musashi no me gusta 05:51 Ah LoL ese era Axel 05:51 ADORO ESE NOMBRE, COÑO <3 05:51 Yagami? PD: No por el homosexual de Death Note 05:51 Axel toh zeczy 05:52 Deja a Kira, sin Kira no habría L x Kira (?? 05:53 Yagami es Imgay al revés 05:53 Lo han hecho aposta, lo presiento 05:53 ... Con razón hay tanto fanfic yaoi 05:54 Creo que de hecho hay mangas con cd drama de DN 05:54 Hay yaoi de todo 05:55 Tu pones a... un pedo con... una patata y SEGURO que hay alguien que lo shippea 05:55 Muy en el fondo de su corasonsito 05:55 Death Note... Kaka 05:55 Sin ánimo de ofender 05:56 Pero es que no llegué ni al episodio 10 05:56 A mí me gustó, pero para gustos colores, y para tetas sujetadores 05:56 Me quedaba dormido y quitaba los episodios cada vez que lo veía 05:56 Me mola la risa de Kira en diferentes idiomas, con el Húngaro me descojono 05:56 Hay demasiado niño búnker en esa serie 05:56 Yo creo que lo paré más o menos por el 21-22, he perdido la cuenta de por dónde iba 05:57 Niño búnker? 05:57 L no sale de su habitación y Light 3/4 de lo mismo 05:57 Sólo salen para las escenas homoeróticas 05:57 Yo ahora me estoy viendo Evangelion, me lo recomendaron mucho ekizde 05:58 Evangelion, obra maestra .v. 05:58 Sí, ahora me lo estoy viendo (?? 05:58 Haces bien (?) 05:58 Es muy profundo :rly: 05:59 ...No me digas eso Yell, que me perviertes (??? 05:59 Y muy negro :rly: 06:00 Me gustaría ver DtB, a ver cómo está 06:00 Y Btoom también 06:00 Tengo muuuuucho que quiero ver 06:00 <~Mor Alex~> ME OLVIEÉ DE QUE TEÍA ESTO ABIERTO 06:00 Btoom me lo empecé a ver, pero me olvidé completamente 06:00 <~Mor Alex~> Yo quiero ver Réquiem of the Phantom 06:00 <~Mor Alex~> QUIEN ADIVINE LA RAZÓN 06:00 <~Mor Alex~> ME CONOCE BIEN(? 06:01 He pensado en el pene de un negro de 2 metros e///e 06:01 <~Mor Alex~> Marranosa 06:01 Cochina 06:01 Lo sé (? 06:01 Rena-sama, hay relaciones homosexuales en Evangelion (hello= 06:01 :hello: 06:01 (hello) 06:02 Sé que si omitía esa parte no lo vería (?) 06:03 Esa es una de las razones por las que lo he empezado a ver 06:03 (??? 06:03 <~Mor Alex~> lol 06:04 Kawoshin es verdad? O solo los shippean porque sí? D: 06:04 Ah sí, creo que era Kaworux Shinji 06:04 Kaworu, see 06:04 Mi personaje menos menos favorito (?) 06:05 Por qué la gente odia a Shinji? D: 06:06 Yo lo veo realista, no es el típico protagonista que no le tiene miedo a nada y esas cosas 06:07 Exacto 06:07 Por eso es de mis protagonistas favoritos .v. 06:08 No joda/broma 06:09 <~Mor Alex~> ... 06:09 <~Mor Alex~> A mí me gusta Alyss 06:11 A mí me gusto yo 06:11 A mí me gusto yo también 06:12 <~Mor Alex~> A MÍ ME GUSTA-Okya, toda la wiki lo zabeh 06:12 Aka (?) 06:12 Itaike na hiTOMIIIII 06:13 Haruka mirai mezasu tame no HANE GA ARU KOTOOO 06:14 Zankoku nosequé 06:14 nosequé 06:14 nanananani 06:14 (???? 06:14 <~Mor Alex~> Exacto(? 06:15 Zankoku na teenshi no you ni, shounen yo shinwa ni nare (8) (? 06:15 Me encanta el opening (? 06:15 Es super chachi piruli (?) 06:15 A ella no le gusta (?) 06:16 ALYYYYYYSSS 06:17 No soy tú eres yo ;-; -apapacho- Espera creo que era del revés... tampoco? ;w; 06:17 <~Mor Alex~> lol 06:17 <~Mor Alex~> lOL 06:17 Lol 06:17 lol 06:17 LOl 06:17 lolololol 06:17 <~Mor Alex~> LEL 06:17 <~Mor Alex~> LUL 06:17 looool 06:17 <~Mor Alex~> LUL ES PENE EN HOLANDÉS 06:17 LAL 06:17 LIL 06:18 LUUUUUUUUUUUUL 06:18 Ai laica lul 06:18 :he: :he: :he: 06:18 Aka es Lil Wayne 06:18 Los holandeses siempre piensan en penes (?) 06:18 O sea que es el pequeño Batman :awesome: 06:18 Entonces soy holandesa? (????? ocno 06:19 Sí, sí lo eres (?) 06:19 Quien eren y que haces en mikasa (? 06:19 Un chiste 06:19 Por qué la gallina cruzó la calle? 06:20 Porque vio un pollo (?) 06:20 No, para cruzar a la calle de los tontos 06:20 Otro 06:20 Toc toc 06:21 NO ME JODÁIS EL CHISTE D8 (? 06:23 <~Mor Alex~> KHIÉN 06:23 <~Mor Alex~> DIJO 06:23 <~Mor Alex~> BATMAN 06:24 Alyss 06:24 A ti las de tu clase te siguen cuando quedas con una amiga por el pueblo? 06:25 Te siguen por todo el patio del instituto para saber de qué habláis? 06:25 Y se te pegan a la mesa para saber qué estás escribiendo? 06:27 <~Mor Alex~> LOOOOOOL 06:27 <~Mor Alex~> No 06:27 Esperad, eso quién lo ha dicho? 06:27 <~Mor Alex~> Pero me registran la cartera 06:27 Es que se me ha eliminado todo lo que había de conversación 06:27 A mí sí 06:28 Lo de las de mi clase? Yo 06:28 No tienen vida, dan pena 06:31 Porque yo no veo normal lo que todas ellas hacen, porque sinceramente no creo que su vida sea muy interesante para meterse en la vida de otras personas 06:32 <~Mor Alex~> lol 06:34 DEJA DE PONERME AWAY D8 06:34 <~Mor Alex~> oe3 06:35 <~Mor Alex~> Voy a renombre una cuenta de rol 06:35 <~Mor Alex~> *renombrar 06:35 <~Mor Alex~> ¿PONGO CHRISTINE DAAÉ?(? 06:35 Y por qué no... Christine Alexandre Von Rajaliss Jibunjisshin (?) 06:36 <~Mor Alex~> LOL 06:37 Suena mezcla de nombre típico larguísimo latinoamericano de telenovela con alemán, holandés, japonés e inglés (?) 06:37 <~Mor Alex~> LOL 06:38 <~Mor Alex~> Christine Daaé era una cantante de ópera francesa :c (? 06:38 Vale, me apunto un nuevo dato... En Holanda hay buenos penes (?? 06:40 <~Mor Alex~> lol 06:44 <~Mor Alex~> Joder 06:44 <~Mor Alex~> ¿No te vas a hartar? 06:44 <~Mor Alex~> Me tienes hasta el coño 06:45 What? 06:45 tranquilo yo no ise nada solo me quedaare callado 06:46 Ah lol 06:47 Arroba gemeil punto com 06:47 <~Mor Alex~> LOL 06:47 Saludos 06:48 "tranquilo yo no ise nada solo me quedaare callado" mis hogos 06:48 Hao 06:48 <~Mor Alex~> Mis hogasos 06:48 Vueno, poz aorha me cayo (?) 06:51 <~Mor Alex~> LOL 08:16 si reglas de todas las wikis 08:16 <Ōkami Spirit~> NO HAY REGLAS GLOBALES. 08:16 <Ōkami Spirit~> Una wiki decide sus reglas 08:16 dice profesionales no globales 08:17 CADA WIKI ESTABLECE SUS PROPIAS REGLAS :oe3color: :pistola: 08:17 <Ōkami Spirit~> "GLOBAL" SE REFIERE A TODAS LAS WIKIS ._. 08:17 entoces yo puedo poner una reglas mas 08:17 <Ōkami Spirit~> SÓLO LOS ADMINS 08:17 NO, SOLO LO HACEN LOS ADMINS 08:17 <Ōkami Spirit~> CUÁNTA N00BEZA DIOS 08:17 y yo tambien 08:17 <Ōkami Spirit~> RENA 08:17 <Ōkami Spirit~> SÁLVAME DE ÉSTE TIPO (? 08:17 <Ōkami Spirit~> Axel 08:18 <Ōkami Spirit~> No eres admin ._. 08:18 Hay alguien loco aqui, y no soy yo. 08:18 Huh? Qué ocurre? 08:18 <Ōkami Spirit~> Erik (ming) 08:18 dark sabias que admi y mod no es lo mismo 08:18 Este Axel no esta volviendo locos! :socorro: 08:18 No nací ayer 08:18 <Ōkami Spirit~> ERIK 08:18 <Ōkami Spirit~> TÚ MISMO DIJISTE QUE ERAN LO MISMO 08:18 <Ōkami Spirit~> RENA ES ADMIN ._. 08:18 tu lo dijiste 08:19 VERDAD :oe3color: :pistola: FUE AXEL 08:19 <Ōkami Spirit~> Pero ahora te contradices tú mismo 08:19 soy erik 08:19 mundo paralelo 08:19 <Ōkami Spirit~> Pero sí, los admin y los mod no tienen el mismo poder 08:19 FUE ERIK :oe3color: :pistola: 08:20 A ver, tranquilidad, explicadme qué ocurre aquí que yo acabo de llegar 08:20 <Ōkami Spirit~> Erik 08:20 <Ōkami Spirit~> Es un n00b 08:20 Puedo entregar captura, si haci lo dijieres mas rapido, c: 08:20 <Ōkami Spirit~> Que dice tonterías, cómo "¿Puedo poner una regla más?" 08:21 A ver Axel, te explico, el tema de las reglas es asunto propio de cada wiki, cada wiki decide si ponen reglas más o menos estrictas 08:22 Pero las reglas son algo que se basan en las experiencias y se mejoran poco a poco, con la ayuda de esas experiencias 08:23 <Ōkami Spirit~> Hale, se quedó callado 08:23 yo quiero las reglas profesionales 08:23 <Ōkami Spirit~> No hay reglas profesionales joder 08:23 <Ōkami Spirit~> cada wiki pone sus propias reglas 08:23 si las de mi pais 08:23 Me temo que no hay reglas "profesionales", prácticamente en niguna wiki 08:23 Dijo que existen reglas profesionales, osea, las Reglas del universo, ?) 08:24 no de la wiki 08:24 les muestro que si hay reglas profesionales 08:24 <Ōkami Spirit~> ¿Tienes algún problema con las mayúsculas? ._. 08:24 Pasa un link. 08:25 Axel, wikia y tu país son ámbitos muy diferentes, no puedes exigir que las reglas de un país, que es un concepto que abarca mucho, se apliquen en un entorno más reducido como es una wikia 08:25 http://es.cisac.org/CISAC-Inicio/Nuestras-Actividades/Gobierno/Reglas-Profesionales 08:25 Básicamente porque no se pueden regir de la misma forma 08:26 :oe3 08:26 :oe3: :pistola: 08:26 mor alex hay esta okami 08:26 Aqui viene el acusado! 08:26 <~Mor Alex~> Joder... 08:26 <~Mor Alex~> Qué asco das(? 08:27 <Ōkami Spirit~> Alyyyyyyss, sé que Erik es molesto y da asco 08:27 Mor Alex, mi cliente menciona que lo has insultado 08:27 <Ōkami Spirit~> Pero dime, ¿Por cuál razón quieres banearle? XD 08:27 <~Mor Alex~> ¿Axel, dices? 08:27 (Realmente estoy contigo Mor, quiero darle interes al asunto .v. ) 08:27 <~Mor Alex~> NO ME LLAMES MORR 08:27 <Ōkami Spirit~> (Alyss*) 08:27 <~Mor Alex~> NO SI QUIERES SER PHOENIX WRIGHT, AMOL MÍO 08:27 <Ōkami Spirit~> Mor (? 08:27 <~Mor Alex~> shhhh 08:27 PROTESTO! 08:27 (?? 08:27 <~Mor Alex~> QUE SSHHHHH 08:27 <~Mor Alex~> (??? 08:27 calmao admis 08:28 <~Mor Alex~> Axel vino a la wiki 08:28 Cual es su version de la historia, Erik? 08:28 <Ōkami Spirit~> LOL 08:28 <~Mor Alex~> Y yo, pues bueno, ME DA IGUAL, porque no lo conozco y eso 08:28 <~Mor Alex~> Pero dije un día: 08:28 mor porque me odias 08:28 <~Mor Alex~> "VAMOS A TROLLEAR A NACHAA" 08:28 <~Mor Alex~> Y Axel va y se lo dice, como persona inteligente, claro está 08:28 a no, comenzamos por Alyss. 08:28 <~Mor Alex~> Aprendes rápido, Ale :awesome: 08:29 cuando nacha y yo eramos amigos 08:29 <~Mor Alex~> Pero no se lo dice por privado, lo dice en medio del chat 08:29 <~Mor Alex~> ... 08:29 <~Mor Alex~> Mew, Rena 08:29 <~Mor Alex~> Sujetadme antes de que llore de la risa 08:29 Sí? 08:29 <Ōkami Spirit~> Es amigo de Nacha 08:29 <~Mor Alex~> -se mata- 08:29 <Ōkami Spirit~> ES AMIGO DE NACHA 08:29 <~Mor Alex~> Razón más por la que puedo odiarte, querido 08:29 si 08:29 <~Mor Alex~> Mew 08:29 <Ōkami Spirit~> DECIR "NACHA" AQUÍ ES ILEGAL (? 08:29 <~Mor Alex~> ¿Sabes lo que me pasó ayer? 08:29 <~Mor Alex~> Cinco segundos de reggaeton bastaron 08:29 <~Mor Alex~> Para estar muerta del asco todo el día 08:29 <~Mor Alex~> Llorando y todo de asco 08:29 <Ōkami Spirit~> REGGAETON 08:29 <Ōkami Spirit~> A MÍ ME PASÓ REGGAETON UNA VEZ 08:29 <~Mor Alex~> Casi gritando 08:29 <~Mor Alex~> Y diciendo: 08:30 <~Mor Alex~> "Los estrangularé y les estamparé sillas" 08:30 <~Mor Alex~> Imagina cuando este ha mencionado lo de Nacha oe3 08:30 NO AGUANTO.... 08:30 reggaeton me gusta 08:30 Objection! 08:30 <Ōkami Spirit~> Pero no a todo el mundo 08:30 <~Mor Alex~> ... 08:30 Le gusta el reggaeton, es un RATA 08:30 <~Mor Alex~> En serio 08:30 <~Mor Alex~> EN SERIO 08:30 <Ōkami Spirit~> Y ya te he dicho que todo el mundo te va a querer asesinar si pasas reggaetom 08:30 <~Mor Alex~> SUJETADME POR FAVAR 08:30 <~Mor Alex~> PAR FAVAAAAR 08:30 Holas 08:30 <~Mor Alex~> IDAINA 08:31 <~Mor Alex~> ADIVINA QUIEN CONSIGUIÓ ROL(? 08:31 SALVANOS 08:31 <~Mor Alex~> SUJETADME PAH FAVAAAH 08:31 D: 08:31 Ale (??? 08:31 <~Mor Alex~> PAH FA VAH 08:31 *Sujeto a Alyss* 08:31 D8 08:31 <~Mor Alex~> Gracias 08:31 <~Mor Alex~> (?? 08:31 <~Mor Alex~> AAAAAAH NOOOO 08:31 <~Mor Alex~> ESTO SE INUNDA DE NIÑOS RATA 08:31 <~Mor Alex~> (??? 08:31 <Ōkami Spirit~> ¿Quién eres? 08:31 robert ayudame 08:31 OMFG 08:31 RECIEN VEO A ERIK 08:31 MATADLO D8 (??? 08:31 <Ōkami Spirit~> ...ALGO ME DICE QUE ROBERT ES OTRO RATA 08:31 <Ōkami Spirit~> Cobarde (?? 08:31 <~Mor Alex~> LOOOL 08:32 es mi amigo de otra wiki 08:32 <~Mor Alex~> Mira 08:32 <~Mor Alex~> ME CONVERTIRÉ EN MOR 08:32 <~Mor Alex~> ¿QUIÉN QUIERE VER A UNA RATA? :la: 08:32 <Ōkami Spirit~> SEH (?? 08:32 YO :la: 08:32 <~Mor Alex~> holu!!!!!!! 08:32 <~Mor Alex~> hola ente!!! 08:32 Este ERIK no entiende, dice que hay reglas "Profesionales" Que se aplican en todas las wikis, y dice tambien que MOD y ADMIN son lo mismo, que no hay diferencia, MATENLO ANTES DE QUE DEJE CRIAS! :oe3color: :pistola: 08:32 <~Mor Alex~> crias de cucarachita d: 08:32 Muy bien 08:33 quien tiene el problema con Erik 08:33 Yo .v. 08:33 <Ōkami Spirit~> ... 08:33 <Ōkami Spirit~> MÁS 08:33 <Ōkami Spirit~> NOOO 08:33 Rompió las bolas para que viniéramos a resolvérselo 08:33 <Ōkami Spirit~> MÁTENME 08:33 y soy el único que se animó 08:33 LOOL 08:33 <~Mor Alex~> Tu put-espera esto es Alyss d8 08:33 Pues 08:33 <~Mor Alex~> Franco, te admiro 08:33 Explíquenmelo rápido 08:33 Qué vas a hacer? .v. 08:33 y llámenme Felipe 08:33 <~Mor Alex~> Axel es tan idiota, TAAAN IDIOTA 08:33 Es que es muy n00b y moleste 08:33 es mi nombre real, y por eso lo prefiero 08:33 <Ōkami Spirit~> ¿Estás del lado de Erik? .v. 08:33 *molesta 08:33 <~Mor Alex~> Claro, Felipe 08:33 Sí, eso me queda claro 08:33 Además 08:33 no hay por qué aclarar lo obvio 08:33 Uno a la vez por favor 08:33 <~Mor Alex~> Que cuando dije bromeando:"Troceemos a XXX" 08:33 Pasa reaggaeton por MP 08:33 Idaina primero 08:33 <~Mor Alex~> *Troleemos 08:33 <Ōkami Spirit~> Si estás del lado de Erik te matamos (? 08:34 Erik!!! Eso no me lo dijiste 08:34 <~Mor Alex~> ¿Por qué? No tiene nada que ver(? 08:34 Reggaeton por MP? 08:34 <~Mor Alex~> A ver, Felipe 08:34 Como te atreves? 08:34 ¡Es pecado! 08:34 Esta del lado de ERIK? 08:34 <Ōkami Spirit~> ES PECADO 08:34 Para eso pierdo mi tiempo 08:34 <~Mor Alex~> Exacto 08:34 Erik 08:34 Exacto 08:34 trato de que salga bien 08:34 pero no te jodas solo 08:34 Si no me suicido mi Ggaucoma inexistente se desarrolla 08:34 A ver, calma, hablemos las cosas con tranquilidad 08:34 Miren, denle una última oportunidad 08:34 Glaucoma* 08:34 es todo lo que voy a permitirme pedir 08:34 * AleFinol149 se suicida 08:34 A mi, la verdad, me da igual xD 08:34 si la caga, no vuelvo 08:34 ¿vale? 08:35 <~Mor Alex~> Genial <3 08:35 <~Mor Alex~> Pero ha hecho otro pecado 08:35 Solo diviértanse con él 08:35 dejen que hable 08:35 <~Mor Alex~> ¿QUE HABLE? 08:35 y no le presten atención 08:35 Ok :he: (???? 08:35 :pistola: :oe3color: ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL! 08:35 así se vuelve más tranquilo 08:35 <~Mor Alex~> PERO ES UN METEMIERDAS 08:35 * AleFinol149 se suicida 08:35 SEH 08:35 Pues dejen que meta mierda 08:35 pero no la huelan 08:35 es muy simple 08:35 <~Mor Alex~> NO LE PRESTÉ ATENCIÓN Y METIÓ MÁS MIERDA 08:35 <Ōkami Spirit~> Le trolleamos (? 08:35 <~Mor Alex~> Lamentablemente 08:35 <~Mor Alex~> Esa mierda me incluía 08:35 Dejenme habla 08:35 *hablar 08:35 <~Mor Alex~> Incluso estuvo hablando de mí y todo 08:35 es decir 08:35 cállense un momento, ¿vale? 08:35 Ok 08:35 Con calma 08:36 Axel-Erik es un metemierdas 08:36 si pide disculpa 08:36 *disculpas 08:36 calmaos 08:36 y se arrepiente sinceramente 08:36 <~Mor Alex~> Eso no me lo creo 08:36 ¿Lo dejarían volver a formar parte de la comunidad? 08:36 <Ōkami Spirit~> Si no vuelve a meter mierda 08:36 ¿Lo dejarían demostrar su arrepentimiento? 08:36 Si no jode.... 08:36 <Ōkami Spirit~> Quizá 08:36 Podría pasarles Heavy Metall 08:36 Talvez... 08:36 xD 08:36 Muy bien 08:36 denle una última oportunidad 08:37 y si jode, banéenlo por tres meses 08:37 ¿vale? 08:37 <~Mor Alex~> El heavy metal mola(? 08:37 No 08:37 Primero lo torturamos 08:37 <~Mor Alex~> Idaina 08:37 (? 08:37 <~Mor Alex~> Te diría todo lo que pienso 08:37 <~Mor Alex~> Pero me bloquearían de wikia por bizarra(? 08:37 El heavy metal tal vez no "mole" (soy Argentino) xD 08:37 LOOOL 08:37 Yo también soy argentino (happy) 08:37 Erik: Hai shi, los STAFF DE WIKIA son lo mismo que usuarios NORMALES e2 08:37 Genial, ¿te gusta "Los Simuladores"? 08:37 <~Mor Alex~> Pues, a ver... 08:38 No sé lo que es xD 08:38 (e2) * 08:38 franco te llame para que me defiendas y haces lo contrario 08:38 <~Mor Alex~> "El heavy metal está tó' huapo"(? 08:38 <~Mor Alex~> Me encanta el metal 08:38 Es una serie muy buena 08:38 Erik, me estás llamando Franco 08:38 y cuando me llaman Franco 08:38 Lo llamaste para que te defienda. 08:38 desatan mi venganza 08:38 <~Mor Alex~> Pero últimamente me estoy decantando por los musicales y...-ya está, Mew, ya empezamos(? 08:38 si 08:38 eso por un lado 08:38 por el otro 08:38 Esto se fue de las manos 08:38 <~Mor Alex~> Franco... 08:38 te estoy defendiendo 08:38 * Idaina Senshi (old skool) se vah (???? 08:38 van a darte una última oportunidad 08:38 (e3) 08:38 <~Mor Alex~> Nací el día que Franco atacó España 08:38 me estas delatando 08:38 <~Mor Alex~> -el día, no el año- 08:38 <Ōkami Spirit~> Algo me dice 08:38 Ah, ese Franco 08:38 <~Mor Alex~> ¿ME ESTÁS DELATANDO? 08:38 <~Mor Alex~> Está dando por culo 08:38 ¡No, tranquilidad! 08:38 Mi nombre es Felipe 08:38 <Ōkami Spirit~> Que decirle "Franco" a Felipe es cómo decirle "Mor" a Alyss (ming) 08:39 Odio a los dictadores 08:39 y desciendo de los vascos 08:39 así que odiamos a Franco en casa 08:39 odio el metal 08:39 <~Mor Alex~> VASCOOOOS <3 08:39 <~Mor Alex~> SON TAN ADORABLES 08:39 Gracias 08:39 mi madre es vasca 08:39 pero menos los imanes 08:39 <~Mor Alex~> AHÍ COMIENDO CUATRO COSAS A LA VEZ(? 08:39 Para mí molan <3 08:39 <~Mor Alex~> ESE ACENTO TAN PÑODJVN BOPFAEJVNAAÑK 08:39 jajaja 08:39 <~Mor Alex~> Ahora de hecho estaba viendo una serie de vascos 08:39 yo no conozco ningún vasco 08:39 <~Mor Alex~> Donde se saludan diciendo:"AÚPA"(? 08:39 Y los gallegos molan <3 08:39 Sí, sí Aúpa 08:39 xD 08:39 De que hablas! lo invocaste para que te ayudara! sucio! te voy a suicidar! (zape) 08:39 pero el chocolate es mi preferido 08:39 Bueno 08:40 <~Mor Alex~> Los mejores somos los andaluces 08:40 <~Mor Alex~> Este acento de catetos no tiene igual 08:40 por el bien de los vascos, "Mor Alex" o como prefieras que te digan 08:40 por toda España 08:40 <~Mor Alex~> Que lo ignore 08:40 <~Mor Alex~> ¿Verdad? 08:40 ¿Aceptas a mi cliente Erik una vez más? 08:40 Sí, porfis 08:40 Una vez 08:40 y si no funciona 08:40 (wan2) 08:40 Yo mismo iré al Staff a pedir que lo echen para siempre 08:40 ¿Qué tal eso? 08:40 Bueno, haré lo que esté a mi alcance xD 08:40 <~Mor Alex~> SALVATORE MIO(? 08:41 nunca me delaten con el staff 08:41 Ya que en realidad no tengo el poder 08:41 No lo haremos 08:41 a menos que te portes mal 08:41 ¿Te portarás bien, Erik? 08:41 <~Mor Alex~> Qué mal ha sonado, mai gad 08:41 (wan2) 08:41 si ellos me respetan 08:41 wan2 08:41 Me siento como un padre rompiendo las bolas a la directora para que perdone las faltas de su hijo 08:41 <~Mor Alex~> LOOOL 08:41 <~Mor Alex~> Yo soy la directora :DDDD(? 08:41 <Ōkami Spirit~> LOOOOL 08:41 Aunque, la idea de que "esa cosa" haya salido de mis entrañas 08:41 <~Mor Alex~> Ale, una pregunta 08:41 <~Mor Alex~> (LOL) 08:41 Es realmente horripilante 08:41 xDDDD 08:41 Pues, asi es, (tea) 08:42 Que pasa? 08:42 Un padre adoptivo, Erik 08:42 <~Mor Alex~> ¿Por qué has venido? 08:42 porque tu verdadero padre debió ponerte en adopción 08:42 <~Mor Alex~> aaah que empieza allí abajo(? 08:42 es nuevo 08:42 Porque él me lo pidió, ando aburrido 08:42 Y yo no soy nuevo, Erik 08:42 neehhh venia de vez en cuando, pero es la 6 vez que vengo al chat. 08:42 llevó en Wikia seis años, que sepas 08:42 <~Mor Alex~> Digo Ale lol 08:42 (wan2) 08:42 <~Mor Alex~> Pueees... 08:42 <~Mor Alex~> Siento llegar tarde, pero; bienvenido 08:42 wan2 08:42 xDDD 08:42 Yo no me acuerdo desde cuándo estoy en wikia xDD 08:42 Gracias 08:43 De todos modos 08:43 <~Mor Alex~> Yo llevo desde que conocí a Miki oe3 08:43 Por favor, ¿le dan o no la última oportunidad? 08:43 Si no funciona 08:43 Pues, gracias por la bienvenida, tralalalala cosas que no importan, y ya. 08:43 hagan con él lo que quieran 08:43 <~Mor Alex~> Exacto. Veo que aprendes más rápido que un niño de cinco años(? 08:43 <~Mor Alex~> BIEN <3 08:43 hasta puedo recomendarles algo divertido 08:43 necesito una oportunidad 08:44 <Ōkami Spirit~> Padre adoptivo... 08:44 <~Mor Alex~> Yo soy adoptada, bullying(? 08:44 Oh, lo siento 08:44 no al bully 08:44 No me di cuenta 08:44 <Ōkami Spirit~> Felipe, ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar a esa defprmodad como hijo? (? 08:44 LOOOOL 08:44 <~Mor Alex~> No pasa nada 08:44 <~Mor Alex~> MEW 08:44 xD 08:44 <~Mor Alex~> UN CHISTE 08:44 <~Mor Alex~> Erik nacióo 08:44 Misma respuesta 08:44 No me di cuenta 08:45 me lo asignó el estado 08:45 <~Mor Alex~> Un médico cogió al niño y dijo: 08:45 jajaja 08:45 <~Mor Alex~> "SI VUELA ES UN MURCIÉLAGO" 08:45 jajaja 08:45 <~Mor Alex~> Okno. Eso es demasiado malo hasta para mí 08:45 me convertire en admi 08:45 solo 08:45 <Ōkami Spirit~> EN ADMIN 08:45 <Ōkami Spirit~> PFFFFFT 08:45 Erik 08:45 Si claro (yaoming) 08:45 Tranquilo, Robert 08:45 robert ayuda 08:45 ya tengo la situación bajo control 08:45 se portará bien, ¿no es así Erik? 08:46 <~Mor Alex~> LOOOOL 08:46 si 08:46 Ya lo arreglé todo con Mor Alex 08:46 <~Mor Alex~> EN MI VIDA ME HABÍA REÍDO TANTO 08:46 ¿verdad? 08:46 <~Mor Alex~> Sep 08:46 pero primero super admi 08:46 Super Admin 08:46 si el staffa 08:46 Staffah sonó a inglés xDD 08:46 No resistio ni un dia sin decir algo asi, (tea) 08:47 Erik, lo de ser admin/mod no es algo que se pida como si pidieras un café 08:47 por eso me lo hago solo 08:47 Y eso de super admi y las reglas perfectas, no existe 08:47 <~Mor Alex~> Claro 08:47 ¿Se lo hace solo? 08:47 super admi es un staff 08:47 <~Mor Alex~> Porque sabes hacerte un café 08:47 Te haces tu super admin? 08:47 ¿Por qué se lo hace solo? 08:47 <~Mor Alex~> Felipe, plox. A la vez(? 08:47 Porque no hay mujer capaz de querer hacerselo 08:47 xD 08:48 me hare admi solo 08:48 haciando mi propia wiki 08:48 Francof, ha visto el comportamiento de su hijo? 08:48 (tea) 08:48 <~Mor Alex~> Qué machista ha sonado D: 08:48 Sí 08:48 Bueno 08:48 <Ōkami Spirit~> Será la peor wiki de la historia (? 08:48 <~Mor Alex~> Es sumamente lamentable, señor. 08:48 un hombre capaz de hacerselo 08:48 ¿Contenta? 08:48 xD 08:48 <~Mor Alex~> Una persona(? 08:48 <~Mor Alex~> Su hijo necesitará repetir curso(? 08:48 No, un ser vivo 08:48 xD 08:48 <~Mor Alex~> O bajar hasta la guardería 08:48 He malpensado mucho con lo de "hacérselo" e-e 08:48 Hasta las piedras le rehuyen 08:48 debo poner una reglas mas aqui 08:48 <~Mor Alex~> Yo también, Rena 08:49 Y yo xD 08:49 esconder la pantalla rota de dave 08:49 "Debo poner unas reglas mas aqui" Eso solo lo hace el Admin, ._. 08:49 <~Mor Alex~> ALEEEE 08:49 <~Mor Alex~> ¿TE GUSTA TOETO? 08:49 <~Mor Alex~> -pregunta lo evidente- 08:49 yo tambien puedo 08:50 No, no puedes .v. 08:50 queres ver 08:50 A ver ( (facepalm) ) 08:51 <Ōkami Spirit~> Por cierto 08:51 <Ōkami Spirit~> Si editas la página de reglas 08:51 <Ōkami Spirit~> te baneamos c: 08:51 HAZLO 08:51 EDITALA 08:51 (??? 08:52 Erik, hazlo 08:52 quiero tener una razón para no defenderte 08:52 xD 08:53 no encuentro editar 08:53 Lo dejamos junto a tu cerebro... 08:53 Uuuuh 08:53 que pena, jamás vas a encontrar editar 08:53 xD 08:53 LOOOOL 08:53 lo encontre 08:53 Ahora todo lo que se de ti... 08:53 Hermosa cancion... <3 08:54 pero no quiero que me baneen 08:55 No te banearán... :he: 08:55 <Ōkami Spirit~> ¿Ves que no puedes poner más reglas? (ming) 08:55 Miren, resolví el asunto que quería 08:55 ahora Erik 08:55 lo que te pase no es asunto mío 08:55 lo habia encontrado solo voy a ver fuente 08:55 Enserio crees que te van a banear, eso es mentira ?) 08:55 o del Estudio Jurídico Francof 08:56 Me habian preguntado algo? 08:56 me retiro, gente 08:56 fue muy divertido 08:56 <Ōkami Spirit~> Oc 08:56 lo pasé bien en serio 08:56 los consideraré por si necesito cambiar de wiki 08:56 no te vallas 08:56 No hace falta 08:56 Yo estoy como en 6 wikis x'D 08:57 Yo estoy en la de Resident Evil 08:57 pueden buscarme ahí 08:57 ya te fuiste 08:57 traisionero 08:58 <Ōkami Spirit~> traidor* 08:58 Ahora si, no tienes protección :he: (??? 08:58 <~Mor Alex~> No vendré en un tiempo 08:58 ... QUÉ MAL SONÓ ESO D: 08:58 LOOOOOOL 08:58 Fue a propósito (?? 08:58 vino a defenderme eh iso lo contario 08:59 Es que no tienes remedio, Erik 08:59 me voy de aqui 08:59 El reggaeton te arruinó el cerebro (?? 08:59 <Ōkami Spirit~> SE HA IDO 08:59 <Ōkami Spirit~> PARTY HARD 08:59 WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED :la: 08:59 WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 08:59 (?? 09:00 <Ōkami Spirit~> * Ōkami Spirit~ baila (? 09:00 * Dark Neko Kasai se pone a bailar el Harlem Shake 09:01 SMOKE FREE EVEREDY DAY! :dum: :la: :feliz: 09:01 <Ōkami Spirit~> * Ōkami Spirit~ le pasa algo de WEED a Ale (¡ 09:01 <Ōkami Spirit~> (?* 09:01 *Mewhuana (???? 09:02 <Ōkami Spirit~> NO 09:02 <Ōkami Spirit~> LA MEWHUANA ES MÍA (? 09:02 <Ōkami Spirit~> * Ōkami Spirit~ fuma mewhuana everyday (? 09:02 * Idaina Senshi (old skool) le roba Mewhuana y se la fuma (??????? 09:02 <Ōkami Spirit~> NOOOO 09:03 <Ōkami Spirit~> * Ōkami Spirit~ le quita la mewhuna a Idaina 09:03 * Dark Neko Kasai descubre un nuevo tipo de maría, la Mewhuana (?? 09:03 <Ōkami Spirit~> LOOOL 09:04 <~Mor Alex~> Volví 09:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NXrTujMP50 09:06 Bueno, la cosa se tranquilizó... A menos que sea como Pocketto y nos "denuncie" a wikia 09:07 1:17 nosebleed *-* 09:07 Ahora todo lo que se de ti, le odio pero no es verdad, porque yo en realidad... Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm... No puedo hablar bien es muy dificil para mi por eso siempre seguire agarrando mi sombrero de gato, no se cuando me vino, pero lo siento siempre en "Etto", "Etto" d-dijo "Etoeto" es tan timida que le cuesta decir bien su nombre Su nombre es: Toeto, con lo timida que es, es dificil hablar con ella, Por eso toeto... yo me escondo sigilosamente. c': Hermosa cancion, <3 09:07 Bueno, esto no es una FIESTA? 8D 09:08 (?? 09:08 VIVA LA VIDA LOCA (??????? 09:09 <Ōkami Spirit~> LOOOL 09:09 <Ōkami Spirit~> * Ōkami Spirit~ baila (? 09:09 :feliz: 09:11 * Dark Neko Kasai hace explotar confeti 09:11 <Ōkami Spirit~> * Ōkami Spirit~ lanza más confeti (? 09:11 * Idaina Senshi (old skool) se come el confeti (??? 09:12 * AleFinol149 piensa que no entiende nada (sadtroll) 09:15 * Dark Neko Kasai se trauma al ver el vídeo original de Turn Down for What 09:16 En serio, es muy WTF 09:16 <~Mor Alex~> ...(? 09:17 Este chat esta completamente inactivo 09:17 No, se dice "morido" (???? 09:18 "Etto" "Etto" Me referia a "Toeto" 09:18 PUTA D8 09:18 DEJA DE CLAREARTE CADA VEZ QUE ME AUSENTO D8 09:22 XDDDDDDD 09:23 e_e 09:45 Sige morido... 09:45 Lo sé uvu 09:46 u.u 09:46 Resurrección sagrada (?) 09:47 Lo resucitaré con la ceniza sagrada del gran Ho-Oh (? 09:49 ...Se supone que la estábamos liando parda e_e 09:51 Io khiero zer SUPER ADMIN 09:52 LOOOL 09:53 A quién le gusta el Reggae? .v. 09:54 A mí, pero lo que es el reggae de verdad, no la caca del reggaeton 09:55 Pues eso, Bob Marley for example 09:55 Si veis el vídeo original de Turn down for what es muy wtf 09:55 Hay otro aparte de Marley? 09:55 Supongo que habrá muchos más 09:57 Bueno, me ausento, voy a ver Boku no Piko (?) 09:59 Según Mew, Boku no Pene (?????? 09:59 i ni ZUPER HADNIM? 10:00 Que disfrutes del adorable sexo entre prepubertos :awesome: (?? 10:00 Tengo que irme 10:00 Adiós n_n/ 10:00 Más quisieras que lo viese :P Pero tendrías que venir aquí a obligarme (?) 10:01 Que yo sepa "súper admin", sería en todo caso el fundador de una wiki 10:01 * Dark Neko Kasai se pone su traje de dominatrix y su fusta OE3 (?? 10:01 e_e Prepara los billetes (?) 10:02 Mira esa adorable serie~ (?? 10:03 Si no quieres que te dé azotes :he: (?? 10:03 Ni loco, loco de amor puede, pero loco no (?) 10:03 Veo que nos quedamos solos... :he: (?? 10:04 Oh god 10:04 <Ōkami Spirit~> Volví 10:04 INVOQUÉ A MEW D8 10:05 <Ōkami Spirit~> LOOOOL 10:05 <Ōkami Spirit~> Estoy viendo Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann <3 10:05 Y no querías a esta neko? :he: (?? 10:05 <Ōkami Spirit~> ¿NADIE CONOCE TENGEN TOPPA GURREN LAGANN? (? 10:05 Yo quiero ver DtB y BTOOM 10:05 Sí 10:06 Yo lo conozco 10:06 <Ōkami Spirit~> Es el primer anime de mechas que no me parece tonto asdfgh 10:06 Es una Master Piece 10:06 <Ōkami Spirit~> SÍ, LO ES 10:07 Dark Neko Kasai 10:07 Y no querías a esta neko? :he: (?? 10:07 Das miedo nena (?) 10:07 <Ōkami Spirit~> LOL 10:07 Eso es lo que quiero nene :he: (?? 10:07 Oh god 10:07 Pueees... Nadie da más miedo que... Asuka-sama (?) 10:08 Siempre puedo tomar su forma, querido (?? 10:08 Mentira, sé distinguir falsificaciones (?) 10:09 Rena tiene más pechonalidas :awesome: (?? 10:09 -nalidad* 10:10 <Ōkami Spirit~> PECHONALIDAD LOOOL 10:10 Tetonalidad (?? 10:10 <Ōkami Spirit~> LOOL 10:10 <Ōkami Spirit~> Ehm... EHM... 10:10 <Ōkami Spirit~> MELONALIDAD (? 10:11 Cuando acabes Tengen toppa mírate a su abuelo, Evangelion es OMFG^100000 over Nine thousand 10:11 Así que Rena tiene más Pechonalidad .v. 10:11 Pueees.... 10:11 Holaaa 10:11 <Ōkami Spirit~> Jelou 10:12 Hi 10:12 Hola Ocameh, Hola Cashai y Hola Bamdemonseis 10:12 Valoro más estilo que pechonalidad (?) 10:13 Tengo todo lo que tú quieras guapo :he: (?? 10:13 Mmm... 10:14 Esto... 10:14 Meh, me has convencido 10:14 <Ōkami Spirit~> PUEDES SER RENA (? 10:16 Mi avatar lo tiene todo: adorabilidad, pechonalidad (?? 10:17 Por el avatar no era, pero bueno e_e (?) 2015 06 09